


In sickness and in health

by push_it_hajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Iwaoi, Allergies, Caretaking, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/push_it_hajime/pseuds/push_it_hajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime gazed deep into Tooru's eyes as the setter sat next to him on their king size bed.<br/>"Why are you doing this?"<br/>Tooru was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "What?"<br/>"This, all this. The blanket and the tea and your awfully mature ... <em>really incredibly mature</em> attitude."<br/>Tooru seemed a bit offended for a second but he simply smiled at his partner, taking his left hand in his. "In sickness and in health, right?" He dropped his look, still smiling, still holding his hand. "And for all those times you took care of me. All too many times you sat by my side like this when I wouldn't even listen."<br/>He looked up again, chuckling. "Besides, you gotta let me take care of you once in a while, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> Chibi-chan, thanks for staying by my side through all of my Bokuto moods.  
> Kudos to this person, I started using capitals because of her.

"But it hurts," the dark haired complained as he fought his partner who furiously shot him one last warning glare.  
"Leave it alone!" Tooru gripped around Hajime's left wrist and pinned it down against the couch.  
Hajime painfully groaned. "But it's _itchy_." He wanted to break free from Tooru's grip. The setter was stronger than he seemed, though.  
"Iwa-chan." A threatening shadow fell on Tooru's face and Hajime backed off. "Here." Tooru pressed ice against Hajime's bandaged arm before finally letting go off his wrist. "I can't do much more but you should probably rest. And _don't_ try anything. I'm watching you." Tooru pointed his fingers at himself first then at Hajime as he backed away from the couch.  
"I hate this," Hajime went on. He looked like a grumpy three year old. It was actually kind of funny. "Am i supposed to do nothing?"  
"Yes, for today at least." Tooru replied while pretending to ice skate into the kitchen in his fluffy socks. "I'll bring you anything you need, don't worry."  
He washed his hands because they were still sticky from the gel he helped put on Hajime's arm.  
Ice skating back to the living room he tripped and almost fell. "That is, of course, if I stay alive."  
Hajime groaned again and rolled his eyes. "Please take care of yourself. I don't need you breaking your legs right now." Hajime sulked away from Tooru.  
"Look, it's not my fault you ran after that rabbit."  
"Well I _saved it_ , right? I just didn't know I have allergies." Hajime stopped himself as he figured he was replying despite his so-called personally declared time out.  
"Now, now, Iwa-chan. I'm sure you'll be able to save more animals in no time. Besides, they told you to take some days off to get this healed." Tooru appeared above Hajime, smiling at him. "I'm sure that rabbit loves you for what you've done." He pressed a loud smooch against Hajime's forehead. "Wow, Iwa-chan, I think you have fever."  
He disappeared for a moment, returning with a thermometer.  
Hajime rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Am I a five year old?"  
Tooru shook his head. "You're only acting like one. But remember what the doctor said, if you get fever, I must make sure you do nothing but rest all day or until it gets better." He reached out his arm. "Here. I'll go make you some tea."  
Hajime wasn't very satisfied with himself as he listened to Tooru like that but he did as told anyway. Only in a few moments the setter was already by his side, taking the beeping device in his hands.  
"Geh, Iwa-chan, you better get in bed. I'll bring you your tea there."

Hajime gazed deep into Tooru's eyes as the setter sat next to him on their king size bed.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Tooru was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "What?"  
"This, all this. The blanket and the tea and your awfully mature ... _really incredibly mature_ attitude."  
Tooru seemed a bit offended for a second but he simply smiled at his partner, taking his left hand in his. "In sickness and in health, right?" He dropped his look, still smiling, still holding his hand. "And for all those times you took care of me. All too many times you sat by my side like this when I wouldn't even listen."  
He looked up again, chuckling. "Besides, you gotta let me take care of you once in a while, too."  
Hajime pouted. "That still doesn't stop you from being Shittykawa."  
Tooru literally jumped up a little. "I have been an Iwaizumi for more than a _year_ , will you ever stop calling me that?!"  
Hajime shrugged. "Depends. Will you ever stop calling me Iwa-chan?"  
"But you are my precious Iwa-chan," Tooru pouted leaning his head on Hajime's healthy arm.  
"Well, I don't know how sweet this will sound but you're my precious Shittykawa."  
Tooru laughed. "How did I end up with you ..."  
"You prefer Trashykawa?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Assikawa?"  
"Please, stop."  
Hajime smiled. "How about you stop climbing all over me? I'm sick."  
Tooru sighed. "Iwa-chan you little idiot, it's just allergies, I don't think it's contagious."  
Hajime pushed him away. "What did you just call me?!"  
"Iwa-chan."  
"No, after that."  
"Are you okay? I think you need some more tea." Tooru stood up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.  
"Oi, don't change the topic like that!"  
Hajime could yell all he wanted from his bed but his husband only snorted to himself as he dropped another bag of herbals into Hajime's cup.

"Here you go, some ice to cool you off," he sang in his peppy tone as he put the hot tea on the nightstand next to the bed and replaced the old bag of ice on Hajime's arm with a new one.  
Hajime just tilted his head as he observed Tooru.  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
"Yeah, I think there's something. Wait, come closer, let me help."  
Tooru listened to Hajime. He realized too late what Hajime was really up to as he felt a freezing bag of ice shoved behind his shirt and down his back. He let out a high pitched scream as his body arched. He struggled with getting it out and as soon as he did, he shot a death glare at Hajime.  
"You idiot! What was that for?!"  
Hajime laughed, taking the ice back and gestured with his head, still laughing. "Come here. I promise I won't do it again."  
Tooru slowly and suspiciously climbed back on the bed, receiving another one of Hajime's countless eye-rolls. Only once he was sure Hajime was not up to any sort of mischief he snuggled back up to him.

They spent some time cuddling until Hajime started complaining about his rash and how annoying it was and how he wanted to _just rub the bandages a little_ to make it feel only a bit better. But Tooru didn't let him so they ended in one of their countless stupid loving arguments again.


End file.
